One-shot: Aferrate Hijack
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: A Jack no lo había visto desde ayer cuando terminamos de organizar nuestros arreglos y me dicen que murió salvando a su hermanita Emma de caer al hielo... Había tanto que decirle... Tantos planes... Pero... Ya no tenía tiempo para decirte lo. Ya es tarde... Para los dos...


Puede estar terminando...

Desperté y baje a desayunar, hoy saldría con Jack y luego le pediría algo que he querido desde hace un buen rato...

Si estoy perdidamente enamorado de Jackson Overlan Frost y quiero hacerlo mi esposo.

Llevamos 5 años, 8 meses, 3 semanas y 16 días de novios y creo que ya es este el momento... tengo un empleo, un departamento, un auto y estoy completamente preparado para el matrimonio.

Se lo comente a mis padres y están felices con mi decisión.

Solo espero que me acepté...

Desayuné y fui a darme un baño.

Tenia que estar relajado o sino se daría cuenta de mis hermosas intenciones...

Por ahora...

Salí del baño envuelto en una toalla y caminé hasta mi armario que está en mi cuarto, saque unos jeans negros, una camiseta verde y unos Nike blancos.

Seque mi cabello para luego Alvorotarlo y que quedará en su forma original.

luego baje las escaleras trotando y busque mi billetera, mis llaves, las llaves del auto y la caja donde tenía el anillo que le daría a Jack.

Hay Odin Ayúdame.

Salí de la casa y camine hasta mi auto.

Me metí en el y salí directo a la casa de mi novio.

Pero estoy seguro de que te veré otra vez...

Cuando llegue, estacione el auto frente a su casa y baje de este.

Camine hasta llegar a su puerta.

Y toque el timbre.

Después de lo que creía imposible el me abrió la puerta.

Se veía hermoso...

Muy hermoso.

\- Hola hicc - se paro de puntitas y me beso en los labios y yo le correspondi.

Algún día Mi vida...

-¿listo? - lo tome de la cintura.

El asintió.

-entonces vamos.

Tomé su mano y lo dirigí al coche cuando se hiba a subir le abrí la puerta yo mismo y el se sonrojo.

\- te he dicho que no es necesario que hagas eso - me reclamo mientras se subía y yo cerraba la puerta del auto.

Rodee el auto y me subí en el asiento del piloto.

Encendí el auto y empecé nuestra cita.

Cuando las luces se desvanezcan...

Fuimos a todas partes, primero al parque, luego al cine, después a la cafetería y lo último era la pista de hielo local donde le preguntaría si seria mi esposo.

Estábamos atando nos, los patines de hielo y como todo buen novio que soy, le ate sus patines a Jack.

Después de agradecerme con un tierno beso nos dirigimos hacia la pista para patinar, ya que a mi Jacky le encanta patinar y piensa enseñarle a Emma en invierno.

Dimos un par de vueltas, lo abrazaba, nos besábamos, y el me presumía los trucos que se sabía.

Y creo que es hora...

Debo de preguntarle.

\- Jack... ven amor - lo llame estirando mi mano hacia el para que la tomará y así lo hizo.

La memoria permanece...

-¿Qué pasa? - me pregunto cuando ya estábamos patinando tomados de las manos.

\- nada sólo... - suspiro - ¿Qué no puedo tomarte de la mano mientras patinamos?

-... claro que puedes - se puso frente a mi para que yo pasará mis brazos por sus caderas o mejor dicho que lo abrazara por detrás - siempre has sabido que puedes hacer más que eso.

Sonreí, ahora debo decirle.

Me detengo y el igual, hago que giré para tenerlo de frente.

\- Jackson debo preguntarte algo - le digo lo más serio posible.

-¿mn? - arquea una ceja y me toma de las manos. - si vas a preguntar quien se comió tus chocolatito... - puso una cara de niño inocente - ¡fue Guy el se lo comio yo traté de defender lo que es tuyo pero no pude! - empezó a gritar y a mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo muy graciosamente - fue una pelea épica.

El tiempo puede llevarnos muy lejos...

-¿He? - no entendí nada de lo que había dicho - no eso no era lo que quería decirte - cuando comprendí - ¡Jackson se comieron mi chocolatito! - puse una mano en mi cara.

\- fue Guy - corrigió.

\- ok me vale un comino... eso no era lo que queria preguntarte.

-¿entonces?

\- ok... Jackson Overland Frost... tu y yo hemos sido novios desde hace un buen rato...

\- 5 años - me miró sin gracia.

\- cállate... ¿en que estaba?... asi... hemos tenido una larga y muy buena relación, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti cosita, y... - le sonreí - eres alguien genial, eres divertido, amas a los niños, siempre eres feliz, hemos tenido momentos lindos como horribles, te amo... dioses no sabes cuanto te amo Jack... y por eso.

Seguramente el tiempo nos pueda traer de vuelta juntos...

Me puse de rodillas frente a el, y saque la cajita que traía el anillo.

Lo abrir para que Jack lo mirada.

El se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de no mostrar su alegría, tenia los ojos llorosos o más bien empezó a llorar.

Todos en la pista de hielo se detuvieron para mirarnos.

En ese momento solo existimos Jack y yo... y yo solo lo miraba a el y el solo me miraba a mi.

\- Jack... - me aclaré la voz y le di una gran sonrisa - ¿quisieras hacerme el gran honor de convertirte en el señor Haddock?

Tardó unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

Al igual que una reunión de la escuela...

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI MI AMOR! - y con eso se lanzó a mis brazos y me derribo haciendo que calle ramos en el hielo, lo besé, lo bese con mucho amor mientras Jack no paraba de llorar.

Me pare y lo ayude a pararse y entonces le coloque el anillo y el me abrazo del cuello.

Yo sonreír y hundí mi rostro en su cuello... aspirando ése exquisito olor que solo el tenía.

De repente todas las personas al rededor nuestro empezaron a aplaudir.

Jack se secó las últimas lágrimas y río con migo para luego yo hacer una reverencia demasiado dramática.

Esto hizo a Jack reír de nuevo y me tomó de la mano guiado me hacía quien sabe donde.

-¿ a dónde me llevas? - le pregunte a mi prometido.

El me sonrió.

Voy a estar de pie en la puerta...

\- me toca darte un regalo - me dio una sonrisa lujuriosa y entonces entendí todo.

Rápidamente dejamos los patines en la caja y tomamos nuestras cosas.

Ahora yo lo arrastraba hacia el coche.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos montamos en el vehículo y lo dirigí hacia mi departamento.

Jack me hiba provocando todo el camino y yo trataba de no ceder hasta llegar.

De un momento a otro metió su mano debajo de mis pantalones y empezó a acariciar mi miembro.

\- por el amor a Odin ¿podrías esperar?, si no te are mío en el auto. - no lo miraba pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Y tu tendrás todavía el mismo aspecto...

-entonces hazlo ya no puedo esperar - acercó sus labios a mi cuello y lo beso.

Demonios el no me la ponía fácil.

Ok pero si eso es lo que quiere, estacione el auto atrás de un callejón y me lancé a los labios de Jack.

El los acepto gustoso y ataco los mios, aproveche ese momento para llevarlo hasta el asiento trasero y recostarlo en el.

Le empecé a desabrochar su camisa y pantalones, a vente su ropa por algún lugar del auto y el se sacó los zapatos y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa su piel blanca quedó expuesta y así puede darle un camino de besos por todo su hermoso cuerpo.

Todo era perfecto en ese momento, me posicione encima de Jack y el enredó sus piernas a mi cintura.

Me la quitó y la arrojó hacia el asiento delantero.

Un corazón con un millón de voces...

Y prosiguió con mis pantalones, haciendo lo mismo que con la camisa.

Yo empecé a dejar chupetones en el cuerpo del albino, al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba,el gemía y se aferraba a mi espalda.

\- te amo - me susurro Jack mientras rasguñaba mi espalda.

Lo mire con amor... con el amor que siempre he tenido hacia mi Jack.

-¿listo? - le acaricie el pecho.

El comprendió a que me refería y entonces abrió las piernas para posicionarme entre ellas.

Tomé mi miembro y lo coloque en la entra de Jack... entonces fui empujando lentamente hasta que entró por completo y ambos soltamos un gemido de placer.

Algún día todo podría desaparecer...

Empecé el vaiven hasta que llegamos al punto de hacerlo salvaje y des controlada mente.

Era grandioso... el movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo de una forma deliciosa.

Sentí que en el interior de Jack se estrechaba y eso significaba que el estaba a punto de corrersé entonces con lo que tenia de fuerza embesti a Jack unas cuantas veces más mientras lo masturbaba y... oí un sonido ronco, mas bien un gemido llenó de placer, y yo solté uno cuando sentí que toda la semilla de Jack se expandía en mi mano y pecho, eso hizo que yo me corriera dentro de el.

Salí de su interior y me acosté en el asiento trasero para luego hacer que Jack se acostará encima de mi.

Nos cubrir con mi chaqueta y el me abrazo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-te quiero - susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y nos quedamos dormidos en el auto abrazados el uno al otro.

Aférrate a las palabras que nos dijeron...

Iba a la casa de Jack junto con mis padres para pedir la mano de mi novio, mi padre y yo nos habíamos puesto traje (lo que normalmente usamos en la empresa) y mi madre un vestido largo rojo con un bonito escote que no era muy revelador.

¿Qué si estaba nervioso?

Si... si lo estaba y mucho ya que cuando comencé mi relación con Jack ala edad de 15 años el solo tenia 13 años y su madre no veía bien nuestra relación.

Y ahora con el echo de que le pediré su mano...

\- tranquilo Hijo todo saldrá bien - me trató de tranquilizar mi padre.

\- ya veras que si te darán su permiso.- mi madre me sonrió gentil mente - no creo que no te den su bendición.

\- si lo se pero... si nos negaron cuando éramos jóvenes... ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? Digo tengo 20 y el 18...

Aférrate a todo...

Y esa era la verdad, cuando Jack y yo comenzamos a salir sus padres en especial su madre no aceptaban nuestra relación y no porque yo fuera una mala influencia, la razón era la edad... Jack es dos años menor que yo y sus padres siempre fueron de los que querían que el tuviera una pareja de su edad... tuvo que pasar varios meses o tal vez años para que al fin me ganará su confianza, y ahora...

Llegamos a la casa de Jack y estacione el automóvil frente a su casa.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de entrada y toque el timbre, al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver a mis padres y estos me sonrieron dándome ánimos... les devolví la sonrisa.

La hermana de Jack nos abrió la puerta, traía puesto una vestido rosa con tirantes y un moño negro en su cabeza, nos sonrió y nos permitió pasar.

Cuando entramos nos hizo pasar hasta la sala y ahí nos recibió él padre de Jack.

\- Familia Haddock que sorpresa - sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos hacia mi padre - Estoico - lo abrazo y mi padre le devolvió el abrazo.

\- John amigo - le palmo la espalda- gracias por invitarnos.

Puede estar terminado...

\- más bien gracias a nuestros hijos- me miró y luego a mi madre - Valka ¿Cómo has estado? - le beso la mejilla .

\- bien, mucho trabajo en el veterinario pero bien - ella le sonrió y

\- eso me alegra... hiccup - yo volteé a verlo - ¿ya nos dirás el motivo de la cena? - me sonrió.

-no señor... hasta que cenemos.

-¿Entonces que esperamos vamos?- y asi todos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Ya ahí nos reunimos todos, mis padres, los padres Jack, su abuelo y su hermana... es hora.

Para nosotros...

-señor y señora Frost... quiero decirles el motivo de está cena. - comencé a hablar y podía notar que Jack estaba igual de nervioso que yo.

Sus padres me miraron y sintieron para que yo pro siguiera y así lo hice - hace un par de días le pedí algo muy importante a Jack y queríamos su permiso para concebirlo... - su madre me frunció el ceño esperando la pregunta - ¿me darían su bendición para hacer a Jack mi esposo? - el padre de Jack casi se ahogó por mi petición.

Nos miraron y luego se miraron entre sí, y luego volvieron a mirarnos.

-hiccup... Jack es nuestro único hijo... - todos volteamos a ver a Emma - varón - reafirmo - y queremos lo mejor para el... - ya estaba listo para la negación - y si tu eres su felicidad... entonces te lo concedemos. -... ¡ESPEREN ¿QUE?! - sólo te pedimos que lo hagas feliz.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que le pedi su mano a sus padres.

No me lo puedo creer... y ahora ya estábamos con todo el rollo sobre la boda.

Pero las estaciones cambian por una razón...

Que emoción, Jack ya había escogido a sus damas de honor que serian: Astrid, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel y Mavis.

Y yo a mis padrinos que serian Hiro, Guy, Noah, Kristoff y Nod, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, habíamos decidido que nos casa vamos en diciembre 13, y eso seria en 9 meses ya que no queríamos esperar.

-bueno solo digo que las flores Blancas se verían hermosas en el pasillo de la iglesia cuando haga mi entrada.

-si corazón pero... nevara... ¿No quisieras otro color para las flores? - Jack y yo estábamos escogiendo que color serían la flores de nuestra boda... y quería que entendiera que si nevaba ese día la flores quedarían opacas con la nieve, pero el...

\- hiccup... quiero flores blancas... y te callas - Jack me miró seriamente mientras seguía su atención en el catálogo de las flores.

Si... Jack no cambiará de opinión con ninguna cosa en el mundo, cuando el se ponía en un plan... nadie lo sacaba de allí - ok cariño. - le bese la mejilla - ... pero, - el me miró - no preferiría unas azules... Ya sabes - le sonreí - son tus favoritas - el me miró y después de pensarlo un momento escribo:

Flores azules cielo para la boda.

Sonreí.

Con las hojas de otoño que caen...

Hiban pasando los meses y todo hiva ala perfección, teníamos los arreglos, el salón de fiesta, la iglesia, la comida, la música (fue lo más difícil ya que uno quería música clásica y el otro una banda), los vestidos de las damas, la invitaciones, ya había organizado el viaje de luna de miel (iriamos a Francia... siempre quiso ir ahí), viviríamos en mi departamento... bueno faltaban algunas cosas pero estaríamos listos.

-¿a dónde vas? - le pregunte a mi prometido desde la cama, y el estaba buscando su ropa para notablemente salir.

\- quede con la chicas en ir hoy a comprar el esmoquin para la boda - me sonrío - ¿no has visto mi playera? - me pregunto tratando de encontrar la entre todo el conjunto de ropa tirada por ahí... el estaba solamente en ropa interior y... no cambiaría esta hermosa vista por nada.

-La verdad no - le sonreí - y aunque si la hubiera visto - el me volteó a ver - no te diría donde esta - y me frunció el ceño - es que - me senté en la cama tapado me con las sábanas - estoy teniendo la mejor vista de todas - el se sonrojo y apartó la mirada - te ves realmente sexi... - soltó una risita - esta es la tipo de imagen que quiero ver por el resto de mi vida... - le pasé su pantalón - corre que te esperan...

-... eres un idiota lo sabias - yo asentí - bueno debes párate debes salir hoy - me sonrió - aún faltan cosa por a ser y solo quedan 4 meses. - se empezó a poner el pantalón - así que arriba - me volví a acostar voca abajo cubriendo me con una almohada, soltando un gruñido - hicc - otro gruñido - ¿siempre tendrá que ser así? - no le conteste - hicc - le solté un "aja" de mi parte - ok... ok... quédate ahí tirado... pero... - o no - si no piensas ayudarme con lo que falta - y ahi va - tendrás que aguantar hasta el día de la boda - levanté la vista - tendras que as tenerte hasta que nos casemos - "hijo de su madre" - adiós cariño - se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y me vestí para poder salir a... "ayudar" a Jack con nuestra boda... hay Dioses.

Escribí tu nombre en toda ellas...

Solo faltaban 2 semanas para nuestra boda... wow todo había sido tan rápido... había nieve, el lago se había congelado y todo era perfecto... bueno aunque yo hubiera querido casarme en otoño, Jack simplemente no me lo permitiría y bueno no puedo decirle no a el.

\- hiccup me voy - con eso reaccioné ¿a donde hiva?

\- ¿que? ¿a dónde vas? - lo mire aterrado el simple echó de que Jack se fuera me aterraba.

-¿que no me escuchas test? - me miró fastidiado - iré a la casa de mi padres a quedarme a dormir para arreglar un detalle y mañana ire al lago con Emma para enseñarle a patinar... se lo prometí... máximo estaré tres días aya.

\- hoo claro - me levante para llegar hasta el - con cuidado - me sonrió - es en serio tengan cuidado. - bese su nariz.

\- haha - río luego me beso - si claro. - Me abrazo y yo lo bese después tomó las llaves de su coche junto con una mochila - oye hicc - me dijo tomando mis manos - yo no sirvo para las despedidas... te veo en tres días... no hagas nada que no haría yo - me sonrió al mismo tiempo que me besaba y salio de casa y... se fue.

Asi sabrás que estoy aquí con tigo...

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Nose que sea...Pero es sobre Jack.

No había recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje de el y bueno... no debía preocuparme...

Cuando se entretiene en algo todo a su alrededor deja de existir.

Entonces decido tumbarme en el sofá a dormir...

Sera lo mejor para ya no pensar nada malo.

Pero en serio tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y la primavera llegará muy pronto mi amor...

(En el sueño del haddock)

Estoy en un cuarto blanco, enfrente hay una sola puerta color crema y oigo una voz... es de ¿Merida?, que me está llamando... dice mi nombre... hicc... hicc... veeen...

Entró por una puerta y todo se torna blanco... luego aparecen varios recuerdos... estoy con Jack,hiro, Merida y rapunzel, en el parque.

\- Jack no puedes estar jugando todo el tiempo... - le advierte rapunzel a Jack... mientras esté se sube a un árbol para colgarse de cabeza.

\- Jack baja de ahí - le dice hiro. Viendolo colgar.

\- Jack... - grita merida... ahora estoy cuando fuimos de campamento y el hacia tantas tontería sólo para hacernos reír... sonreí.

Un corazón con un millón de voces...

Y vuelve a cambiar el escenario... ahora el y yo en casa... puedo apostar que fue ayer...

Estamos abrazos y el sonríe. - tengan cuidado - le advierto, no quiero que nada le pasé.

\- haha - se ríe - si claro - sale de la puerta y se va dándome por último una hermosa sonrisa.

Y ahora vuelve a cambiar... pero estoy en el lago de su casa... pero nunca había visto o estado así... parece que el no puede verme.

Esta patinando con Emma y riendo, hablando de no sé que.

\- Emma no vallas hacia allá... el hielo aún no está tan grueso - Jack le advierte pero sin embargo Emma no le hace caso.

Algún día todo podría desaparecer...

De un momento a otro Jack se está desabrochando los patines y ve fijamente a Emma, ella no se mueve y está temblando... termina de quitarse los patines y mira a Emma.

\- tu tranquila.. tranquila... - trata de calmar a su hermanita viendo cada parte del hielo. - no mires a bajo - traga en seco - s-sólo, sólo a mi - se toca el pecho para darle a entender su objetivo.

\- Jack... tengo miedo - se oye un crujido el hielo se está quebrando.

-si lo sé, lo sé - Jack pisa una parte del hielo y también está cruje... - pero no te va a pasar nada... te juro que no te caerás - duda un momento - em... - piensa en algo para no asustar la - esto será muy divertido ¿si? - alza sus brazos con la intención de que crea que se divertirán.

\- no lo creó Jack - chilla Emma asustada y viendo a su hermano como un loco, cruje el hielo.

-¿crees que es una broma? - pregunta Jack tratando de acercarse a Emma y sacarla de ese estado.

Aferrarte alas palabras que nos dijeron...

\- ¡si tu siempre estás bromeando! - vuelve a chillar Emma tratando de no llorar.

\- ¡no! - trata de gritar pero no quiere asustar la, quiere gritarle que el también tiene miedo... miedo de que se caiga y que el no podría ayudarla - n-no, no escucha... - piensa - n-no, no lo are está vez... lo prometo, lo prometo, n-no, no te vas - mira a su hermanita y sabe que daría la vida por ella - vas a estar bien... - quiere que confíe en el - tu debes creer en mi...

Ella asiente y suelta un suspiro.

Jack piensa en cualquier cosa para que Emma confíe en el y se valla su miedo - ¿t-te parece si jugamos? ¡jugamos a brincar! ¡igual que todos los días! Y es tan fácil como - no estaba seguro de lo que aria pero necesitaba sacarla de ahí - em... uno... - pisa el hielo y cruje, el hace una mueca implorando que no se rompa... pero recuerda a Emma y se dibuja una sonrisa - ¡woooo! - se valansea fingiendo que es muy divertido haciendo que Emma ría - dos... - pisa y de nuevo y puede notar qué parte el hielo no es tan delgado - ¡tres! - logra saltar y ponerse a salvo, ahora debe poner a salvo a su hermana ella rie y el suelta una exhalación - tranquila - se inclina para tomar un palo de madera (cayado) - es tu turno - se pone de cuclillas y prepararse para lo que ara - uno... - Emma trata de seguir el paso de su hermano avanzando lentamente, pero el hielo empieza a crujir.

\- ha... - se exalta.

\- así, así... - Jack se posiciona más que listo, Emma no muy convencida le sigue - dos... - otro quejido de su hermana que voltea a verlo rápidamente diciéndole con la mirada "no lo lograre Jack" - ¡tres! - Jack se apresura a tomar a su pequeña hermana de la cintura y jalar la hasta el otro lado más seguro, haciendo que Emma salga disparada hacia el hielo grueso y Jack tropezara unos pasos atrás - ¡woo! - grita Jack cuando toca el suelo.

Aférrate a todo...

-¡haa! - lo mismo hace Emma sabiendo que está ha salvo. - haha - ríe aliviada y voltea a ver a su hermano mayor.

\- haha - ríe feliz de haber podido salvar a su niña, hizo un movimiento para poder ir hacia su hermana pero el hielo crujió haciendo que Jack volteara hacia abajo encontrando que el hielo donde estaba se estaba partiendo segundos después el hielo se rompe haciendo caer al agua helada - ¡hooo! - fue el último grito que soltó Jack antes de caer.

-¡ha! ¡Jack! - grita Emma al ver a su único hermano caer al agua.

Jack trata de nadar pero un alga se le atora en la pierna haciendo que se hunda más y no pueda salir del agua.

Jack lucha con todas sus fuerzas pero no logra zafarse... pero no lo hace...

(Hiccup despierta).

Un corazón con un millón de voces...

¡Dios! Fue el sueño más horrible que había tenido, me tome la cara con las manos para tratar de relajarme pero la verdad si antes estaba preocupado por Jack... ahora estoy el triple de preocupado por el.

Me siento en el sofá tratando en serio de tranquilizarme... pero necesito oírlo para saber que esta bien, asi qur tomó el teléfono que estaba a lado del mueble y marcó ala casa de los padres de Jack.

Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... se fue segundos espere pero nadie contestaba... y me puse peor, colgué el teléfono y después en ese mismos instante el teléfono suena, miro el reconocimiento de llamadas y en la pantalla dice:

Familia Frost.

-¿hola? - dije al instante.

\- ¡hiccup!... - al otro lado de la linea la madre de Jack estaba llorando, me asusté - Jack... el... estaba con... y luego... el hielo... no pudo... lo siento...

-¿el esta...? - solo oí una afirmación por parte de su madre, en ese momento entendí todo... Jack, mi Jack jamás regresaría a casa. - Voy para allá - y colgué.

Una oportunidad para recordar tu nombre...

Esto no tendría que ser así... tendria que estar preparandome para una boda, no para un funeral... el debería estar aquí con migo... vivo, no en un ataúd... el y yo seguramente estaríamos deapertando en nuestra cama en esté precisó momento y no tendría que despedirme de el y verlo dormir para siempre... odia todo esto... joder, ¡todo esto es una mierda!.

Me subí a mi coche para ir donde le diría adiós a Jack... no quería dejarlo ir, no podía hacerme la idea de no vivir sin el.

En el trayecto del camino pensaba en lo que diría frente a todos... no se me ocurría ninguna palabra para decirle adiós, porque... jamas me había preparado para esto... jamás, y si me hubieran dicho que en unos días antes de mi boda perdería ala persona que más he amado... no me lo hubiera creído.

Después de lo que creía una eternidad llegué hasta el cementerio y baje del auto, camine hasta lograr visualizar el lugar donde descansaria Jack para siempre.

Me acerqué y todas las personas me dieron el pésame cuándo se dieron cuenta que ya estaba ahí

No soportaba estar ahí, no quería estar aquí, esto... todo esto solo era un muuy mal sueño del cual ya estaba harto y sólo queria irme, me disculpe con la gente diciendo que quería darle una ultima mirada a Jack, empecé a caminar donde se encontraba el ataúd de mi peli blanco y cuando llegue ahí estaba el... con un traje negro,zapatos negros, pálido y con los ojos cerrados, lo mire y me tragué las ganas de llorar...

Aferrate alas palabras que nos dijeron...

Estábamos todos sentados, pode divisar a mis amigos los cuales me sonrieron dándome a entender que estaban con migo, por otra parte me había sentado alado de la familia de Jack, ellos me abrazaron cuando me acerqué a ellos... total ya estábamos listos para despedir a mi Jack.

El reverendo hablo sobre la muerte y porque a veces tenía que ser tan injusta, algunos lloraban pero yo no quería... si me preguntarán que si en una escala del 1 al 10 cuanto dolor sentía diría que un 10.10...

El reverendo siguió con su charla sobre la muerte y luego algunas oración para terminar y empezar a llamar a la gente que hablaría para recordar a Jack... llamaron a Emma, luego siguió Aster, siguió Tooth, después Rapunzel, Merida, y luego me anunciaron a mi... me levante y camine para llegar a lado del ataúd de Jack... todos me miraban y yo aún no tenia nada que decir... pero tenia que hacerlo.

Respire hondo - hace algunos días Jack - no tenia idea de lo que decía - me dijo "yo no sirvo para las despedidas, te veo en tres días... no hagas nada que no haría yo" - reí un poco por acordarme de ese momento - y tenia razón el no servía con las despedidas... yo tampoco sirvo para despedirme...

Pensaba en que podía decir sobre el...

Nunca me prepare para esto.

Aférrate a todo...

\- el... siempre nos saco una sonrisa a todos... - todos me miraban - aún en los peores momentos... y...

Dioses...

\- he estado pensando sobre su muerte y las cosas que jamás le dije y que jamas le podre decir... o hacer con el...

Ahí me llegó el mensaje de que soltará todo... todo lo que queria decirle y no a Jack.

\- jamás, podré ver televisión con el en nuestro cuarto, jamas podremos salir a pasear tomados de la mano - empecé a llorar - nunca me dirá de nuevo que mi nombre es lindo - sonreí al recordarlo y algunas personas también rieron aún llorando - no volveremos a comer su comida quemada - otra risa. - aunque el se consideraba el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle que su comida era la peor del mundo - y la gente dejo de llorar - creó que aunque Jack jamás se espero morir... - mire a Emma - lo hizo por una causa que valió la pena, el siempre protegía alas personas que amaba y era realmente estúpido - reímos - una vez recuerdo que... habíamos peleado y no nos dirigíamos la palabra, cuando estaba en la universidad estudiando... ¿que estaba estudiando? - pregunté confundido.

\- ¡hacíamos un proyecto sobre la bioquímica genio! - grito Merida desde su lugar y todos reímos hasta la familia de Jack.

Quédate para siempre...

\- si estábamos haciendo un proyecto en el tercer piso cuando - reí un poco al recordar lo que había hecho Jack - cuando Jack tomó un megáfono y empezó a llamar me diciendo que se tiraría del cuarto piso si no movía mi trasero hacia fuera al patio - sonreí melancólico - y salimos corriendo hacia el patio donde estaba Jack en el techo de uno de los salones con una guitarra... recuerdo que se creía un gran compositor pero apenas podia tocar dos notas.

Fue esos pequeños momentos los que amaba de el.

\- hasta que se resbaló y se rompió el cuello y un brazo - todos reímos y eso es lo que Jack hubiera querido.

-el siempre fue muy tonto - grito Rapunzel, provocando que todos ríe ramos de nuevo.

\- esto... esto es lo que el hubiera querido - todos me observaron - el no hubiera querido que estuviéramos tristes - la gente empezó a darme la razón - el hubiera querido que todos celebremos su nueva vida... el no murió en vano... murió salvando a alguien muy importante para todos, salvo a Emma y ahora el... el siempre vivirá a través de ella - Emma me miró y me sonrió dándome las gracias y yo le digo volví el gesto.

\- el era... un maldito exhibicionista... y de los peores - dijo Nod para que todos rieran y lo logró.

No se puede volver a mi...

\- cierto jamás creí encontrar a una persona tan... Jack, simplemente el era estupendo, tenia todo lo que uno quisiera de alguien, carisma, belleza, gracia, inteligencia... y un gran corazón.

Respire un momento para saber como terminar con mi "discurso".

\- el cazo es que el era maravilloso y siempre su recuerdo se quedará con nosotros y cada cosa que hizo... por eso quiero decir, Jack - mire el ataúd - mi amor, gracias por esta estupenda vida, por cada cosa que hiciste por mi no sabes lo agradecido por estoy por haberte conocido y haber formado parte de tu vida... nuestra vida... te extrañaré...

Baje y caminé hasta mi lugar de nuevo.

\- hiccup - me llamó en un susurro la madre de Jack y volteé a verla - gracias por esto.

Sonreí y todos pusimos atención en el discurso del cura.

Quédate para siempre...

Cuando terminó me dirigí hacía mi coche.

Solo quería dormir... y olvidar Muchas cosas.

Maneje rumbo a mi casa y pensaba que lo que había dicho era lo correcto... el hubiera querido eso.

Cuando llegue baje del coche y me dirigí hacia mi departamento... nuestro departamento, subí y entre a él, deje las llaves en la mesa de la entrada para dirigirme hacia mi cama.

Me tiré en ella, estaba tranquilo y me dispuesto a dormir cuando sonó mi celular.

Maldije para contestar - ¿Hola? - pregunté mientras me frotaba la sien.

No puedes volver a mi...

\- El problema es que no puedes quedarte en casa toda una vida - dijo una voz conocida.

\- mira Hiro... - suspire - el problema esque yo soy mi probar y la verdad no tengo ganas para nada - pensé - sólo quiero dormir.

\- ok, ok, pero entonces iremos a dormir con tigo y se donde Jack dejaba la llave... el muy hijo de puta siempre me tuvo confianza - río - ¿Qué tipo de licor quieres?

Gracias a dios tenía amigos así - quiero tequila o lo que sea... mucha y algunos cigarrillos - reí - oye invita a Merida y Rapunzel - se oyo un "pero claro" y colgó.

A la media hora ellos ya estaban dentro de mi departamento con una reserva de Jack's Daniels, Cabrito, cigarrillos y algunos Don Julio.

Rapunzel fue por unos vasos para poder tomar y todos los demás nos fuimos a la sala para esperarla.

¿te quedaras para siempre?...

Cuando Rapunzel llegó con cuatro vasos y empezó a servir los tragos empezamos a hablar sobre varias cosas hasta que de un momento a otro empezamos a hablar de Jack.

\- siempre fue un buen tipo - dijo merida tomándose su sexto tragó se Jack's Daniels. - fue uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- si - empezó rapunzel - ojalá aún estuviera aquí...

\- todos quisiéramos que el estuviera aquí - dijo Hiro mientras prendia un cigarrillo - siempre decía lo grandioso que eras - me señaló - decía que tenia mucha suerte en tenerte.

\- bueno - dije mientras me tomaba otro tragó - el siempre decía que ustedes - señales a todos ahí - eran los mejores y - tome más - que eran unos idiotas - reímos - creó que no se equivocó en eso - prendí un cigarrillo.

\- el te quería mucho hicc - dijo rapunzel tratando de animarme - eso tenlo por seguro - me tomó del brazo en forma de consuelo - y el... siempre estará aquí - señaló su corazón - cuando amas a una persona de verdad se queda con tigo... para siempre.

¿Puedes regresar?...

\- gracias punzy - le sonreí - quisiera que regresará... - todos asistieron - sin el nada es lo mismo.

\- si... es difícil una vida sin el - empezó Merida sirviendo nos más tragos - faltan las estupideces que decía.

Reímos.

\- ¿se acuerdan cuando fuimos a la playa y el se quejaba del calor?- dijo hiro riendo con nostalgia - por dios estaba irritable... pero aun asi el hizo que la pasáramos bien.

\- todos sabíamos que el odiaba el calor y aún así el salía a cualquier lugar caluroso con nosotros - dije y rapunzel sonrió y se limpio una lágrima.

\- ¡hooo! - dijo merida mietras tomaba otro trago - cuando fue tu cumpleaños hiccup y fue hasta tu trabajo, entró a tu oficina y te llevó serenata - fumó un poco - esa canción la practicó por meses. - reímos y me sonreí nostálgico.

Un corazón con un millón de voces...

\- hicc - me llamó rapunzel - ¿llegastes a terminar tus votos? - preguntó curiosa y todos me miraron.

\- si, si los hice... me hubiera gustado que los oyera - dije mirando mi próximo trago.

-¿y que te parecieron los de el? - me preguntó hiro mietras fumaba.

\- no los hizo jamás - dije - ¿verdad?

Todos dejaron de tomar o fumar para mirarme de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué jamás te los enseñó? - dijo extrañado Hiro.

Algún día todo podría desaparecer...

-No porque nunca los hizo - les dije.

-que raro - me dijo Merida - el me enseño sus votos.

Me quedé pensativo... ¿en serio Jack y porque jamás lo comentas test?.

-¿quieres que los busquemos? - me pregunto Rapunzel

-no tranquilos - sonreí - creo que ya se donde estan pero cuando esté listo los leeré.

Ellos me sonrieron y seguimos tomando...

Aférrate a las palabras que nos dijeron...

Habían pasado los años tres para ser exactos y mi vida había cambiado... mucho para mi gusto.

Había conocido a una chica Llamada Elsa ella era... maravillosa, inteligente, divertida, gentil, encantadora, algo rebelde... cuando se las presente a mis amigos me dijeron que se parecía a Jack solo que en chica y ahora que lo veo... si, si se parecen y es gracioso es como haber conocido a su hermana melliza.

Y después de un tiempo nos casamos y ahora ella y yo esperábamos un bebé.

Aún pensaba en Jack... pero el hubiera querido que siguiera con mi vida... ho eso es lo que me dicen.

Cuando me detengo a pensar que hubiera pasado si Jack no hubiera muerto... creó que mi vida seria completamente diferente... pero maravillosa.

¿Pero que puedo decir?, no me quejo aunque suene horrible... me gusta mi vida aunque quisiera que el estuviera en ella.

Aférrate a todo...

Estaba limpiando el ático, cuando encontré una caja que decía:

"Mis memorias"

me dio curiosidad porque no recordaba esta caja asi que la llevé hacia mi habitación y me dispuse a abrir la.

Me senté en la alfombra y la abrí.

Sonreí al ver su contenido, eran las antiguas cosas de Jack, no recordaba haberlas traído cuando Elsa y yo nos mudamos y no creó que ella sepa algo sobre esto ¿ho si?.

-¿Elsa? - la llame para despues de unos momentos oír como ella subía las escaleras con pasó lento y cuidadoso.

Llego al cuarto sonriendo y acariciándose el estomago - ¿que pasa hicc? - me dijo mientras se recarga va en el marcó de la puerta.

-¿tienes idea de donde a salido está caja? - le pregunte tierna mente.

Un corazón con un millón de voces...

Ella me dio una bonita sonrisa, demasiada bonita - yo la he traído - dijo acercándose a mi y sentarse sobre nuestra cama. - cuando nos mudamos.

-¿p-pero... pero por que? - le pregunte realmente confundido.

\- hiccup - Elsa hizo que la mirada - cuando te conocí me contastes tu historia con Jack, y jamás me molesto y cuando decidimos casarnos y irnos a una casa más grande... - me acarició el pelo - decidí traerla porque se que la hubieras dejado ahí, no porque te moleste recordar, sino por que crees que a mi me molesta, pero hiccup - me miró tierna mente - jamas me molestara por que el fue y es parte de ti... Así que vamos recuerda todo lo que viviste con el, no me molesta cariño. - me beso la frente y salio de la habitación.

Yo por otra parte estaba pensando en hacerlo o no hacerlo, pero Elsa tenía razón asi que decidí hacerlo, empecé a sacar una cosa por una y lo primero que vi era una fotografía de Jack y yo cuando estábamos en el lago, sonreí al recordar ese dia y pase ala siguiente que era mi regalo de cumpleaños para el, decía:

Para el mejor novio del mundo, Jack te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte. (Y una fotografía nuestra en el bosque), se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas pero seguí viendo cada una de las cosas qué había ahi adentro.

Ahí había de todo, desde fotografías de su familia en vacaciones y también nuestras o de nuestros amigos, tarjetas cualquier celebración, cartas, dibujos, regalos, cartulinas dedicadas a el, discos, libretas, unos cuantos libros (obviamente sus favoritos).

Y una pequeña libreta italiana... era donde el había escrito notas importantes, eventos que no podia olvidar, o cualquier cosa importante para el en especial sus votos.

Una oportunidad para recordar tu nombre...

Abri la pequeña libreta y leía cada cosa que el habia escrito ahí habían cosas tontas he innecesarias que yo le insistia que no valian la pena pero para el eran indispensables por qie Jack siempre fue así.

Cómo:

24/4/13

Decirle a hiccup que me mudare con el.

4/5/13

Pedirle ayuda a Merida y rapunzel con los VTS.

llegue a una página y era... lo que diria el dia de nuestra boda.

Empecé a leer y las lágrimas también empezaron a caer:

Yo Jackson Nicolas Overland Frost, te prometo a ti Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III cuidarte, respetarte, y sobre todo amarte por qué eres todo para mi, nunca dejare de amarte eres maravilloso, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y nunca te descuidare, yo se que no soy lo mejor para ti pero tu me haces ser una mejor persona, quiero formar una familia contigo.

Aferrate a las palabras que nos dijeron...

Has cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí en ese parque.

Pero hicc recuerda no solo eres mi novio en este momento y en unos minutos mi esposo eres mío y sólo mío.

No quiero separarme de ti nunca, porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de amarte.

Por eso hoy el día más feliz de mi vida quiero que todos presencién mi amor por ti.

Y hoy en nuestra boda sólo quiero decirte que te amo, siempre te amaré y que te amare por siempre y si existe vida después de la muerte ahi también te amaré...

Aférrate a todo...

Terminé de leer, abracé la libreta para luego echarme a llorar,si me preguntaba si lo extrañaba si, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

Jack siempre fue tan... hijo de puta y ahora que por fin habia logrado dejar de llorar por las noches, de sentirme tan vacío, comer para que la gente no se preocupará, fingir estar bien cuando en realidad mi vida es una mierda, desde qué murio me habían dicho "el tiempo cura todo" pero la verdad no era asi en mi caso tenía que vivir con este maldito dolo dia tras día, el tiempo no curaba nada... mas bien hacía que el dolor fuera más grande y insoportable, mis amigos creían que lo había logrado superar con la llegada de Elsa y el futuro bebé pero la verdad... ni ella ni el bebé llenaban esté gran vacío que sentía.

Mi vida supuesta mente "alegre y buena" desde que el se fue se convirtió en una completamente vacia y falsa, la verdadera y la falsa... hasta yo creia que era realmente patética para aceptarlas como mi modo de existir, sin el nada tenia sentido y aunque no lo dije nunca para no preocupar a nadie eso es lo que sentia pero lo tenia reservado sólo para mi... nadie mas lo sabía.

Y hubiera acabado con todo ésto pero solo me sostenia el hecho de que tal vez en la otra vida nos volveríamos a encontrar, el era mi motivacion del día a día, el y solo el.

¿y cómo olvidar lo?

El fue mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primera vez, mi primer problema... con el había echo una primera vez ¿como alguien podía olvidar eso? Creó que al leer los votos de Jack me quitaron un gran peso de encima...

Lo amo... dios después de tres años lo sigo amando como el primer dia que lo vi... tengo la inmensa suerte de amarlo y aunque este con otra persona nunca dejare de amarlo a el por que el fue y es la mejor etapa de mi vida, después de terminar de ver cada una de las cosas de Jack guarde la mayoría de las cosas a excepción de nuestra fotografía que le mandaria hacer un marco especial y la colocaría en mi oficina, tomé la caja entre mis brazos y la subí nuevamente al ático, cuando baje fui directo a la cocina y ahí estaba Elsa preparando algo que no pude observar bien.

Me volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí - ¿todo bien? - dijo ella dejando la cuchara a un lado y mirándome.

Me acerqué a ella, la abracé y le susurre al oído - todo perfectamente...

Perfectamente...

Holiwis jeje ok vallamos al grano...

Si lo se aún no termino mi otro proyecto y aquí estoy escribiendo otros.

Jejeje.

Pero para aclarar, este iba a hacer un two-shot porque...

Realmente es largo.

(Ya se dieron cuenta)

Si si fue triste...

(Todo lo que escribo es triste)

Y mi otra novela ya va a acabar jeje por eso este...

One-shot

Es hasta ahora el más largo ya que tiene 7240 palabras.

Wow *-*.

By. Niyol.


End file.
